1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved urinary catheter having a unique, low profile, low volume consuming means by which to retain the catheter within the bladder so that urine can be removed therefrom.
2. Prior Art
As will be known to those skilled in the art, a conventional Foley catheter is inserted into the penis and through the urinary tract of a male patient until the proximal end of the catheter contacts the upper wall of the patient's bladder. The Foley catheter balloon is then inflated, while in situ, and the catheter is retracted slowly until the inflated balloon encounters some resistance against the lower bladder wall. The inflated balloon retains the catheter within the bladder so that urine can be removed therefrom and delivered to a bladder bag for disposal.
However, there are several significant problems which may arise as a consequence of using a conventional Foley catheter. More particularly, an inflated Foley balloon typically assumes a spherical configuration which consumes a relatively large volume within the patient's bladder. The large volume consumed by the Foley balloon correspondingly increases the pressure on the trigonal area of the bladder. The application of excessive pressure against the trigone induces frequent urinary bladder spasms which, in turn, creates a feeling within the patient to urinate. This feeling may make the patient uncomfortable or worry and suggest a condition of urgency when, in fact, no such urgency exists.
Moreover, some patients, especially geriatric males, may suddenly and forceably attempt to jerk out their catheter before the Foley balloon can be deflated. The relatively large resistance which would be encountered by pulling an inflated Foley balloon through the urinary tract has been known to cause significant damage to the prostate, urethra, and sphincteric tissues, thereby resulting in possible hematoma formation, fissuring, sepsis, and, in some cases, even death, in the event that the patient should remove the catheter with the Foley balloon remaining in the inflated condition.
What is still more, the conventional Foley catheter has no means to selectively occlude the central urine passage thereof. Therefore, that is no way to temporarily interrupt the flow of urine through the catheter. Likewise, there is no way to inhibit to ascent of infection up the catheter and into the bladder.